Dreams May Not Always Be Unreal
by Yuki Schiffer
Summary: It all started with a dream. How will it end up when Amu gives Ikuto what he wants?  Not good at summaries PLEASE REVIEW


A Shugo Chara Fanfic

By: Animeluver:]

Disclaimer: I, Animeluver, do not own Shugo Chara in any way whatsoever.

Enjoy:]

I woke up in the morning and checked the clock. It read 4:00 am. I was too tired so I tried to get some more sleep. Just then, I heard my window give out a weak moan. I was too tired to even bother who it was. Suddenly, I stiffened as I felt a pair of warm arms around me. Who was it? Just then the person spoke in my ear…it gave me shivers that ran down my spine. "Did I scare you?" the voice asked teasingly. "W-what do you want? W-why are you here?" I asked, stuttering because I was afraid. "I came because I couldn't stay away from you anymore." The voice said seductively. I couldn't speak. I was frozen in place. What the hell was going on? I then turned around to see who the person was…I-I-it was…Ikuto?

I woke up startled. "Am I blushing?" I asked myself. "Amu! You're going to be late for school!" yelled my mom. I checked the clock. "Oh shit its 7:00 am? Fuck! I'm going to be late!" I screamed. "What's wrong Amu-Chan?" asked Ran. "I'm going to be late!" I exclaimed. "Don't worry Amu-Chan! Just let Ran help and you'll get there really fast…just calm down!" said Su. "Okay, fine." I said, trying to calm myself. "What's going on? Oh, Amu-Chan is running late again isn't she?" asked Miki. "Yes." Ran and Su said in unison.

"Okay. I'm ready! Let's go guys!" I yelled after them. "Okay!" they all said. "Ran!" I yelled. "Okay!" Ran yelled. "Hop, Step, Jump!" she said.

When I got to school I saw Tadase-Kun, he was coming my way. "Good Morning Tadase-Kun!" I said with fake enthusiasm. "Good Morning Amu-Chan!" he said with a bright smile. I looked past him and saw Yaya-Chan, Kukai-Kun, and Nadeshiko-Chan. "Good Morning guys!" I screamed. "Hi Amu-Chi!" yelled Yaya. "Good Morning Amu-Chan. Did you sleep well?" greeted Nadeshiko. "Uh...I-I guess so, yeah I-I did." I answered. I blushed as I remembered my dream. "Yo, Amu?" asked Kukai. "Huh?" I asked confused. "Hahaha! You're hilarious!" Kukai laughed out. Just then the bell rang. "C'mon guys or we're going to be late!" yelled Yaya.

"I feel something." said Miki. "Huh? What's wrong Miki?" I asked as the others left me behind. "Ahh! I do too!" shrieked Su and Ran at the same time. Just then, Ikuto came out from behind a tree. "Ahhh! Where'd you come from?" I screamed. He chuckled. "That doesn't matter." He said. "Then why the fuck are you here? What do you want?" I asked. "I want to talk to you…in private." He said with an irresistible stare, his voice seductive. "A-about what?" I asked blushing. Just then Yoru and all of my charas left. He smirked. Suddenly he was holding my waist with one hand and his other hand was caressing my left cheek. I blushed. He then, lowered his face to my neck. I could feel his hot breath on my skin and I moaned softly. Then, he ever so slowly, trailed kisses up and down my neck. I moaned a little louder this time. He, although I couldn't see it, smirked. _He's got a perverted idea doesn't he? _I thought to myself. "Amu likes what I'm doing to her." He said loud enough for me to hear. My eyes widened. "N-no!" I yelled trying to push him off; it worked. "Really? Then why did you moan?" he asked seductively.

I blushed realizing that I liked it when Ikuto was near me, teasing me, holding me, etc. I quickly turned away from him and walked away. He came after me and hugged me from behind. This shocked me. "Don't leave yet, please." Ikuto begged me. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet. He turned me around to face him, and pinned me to a nearby tree. I gasped. "What are you-?" I was interrupted by Ikuto's soft lips crushing onto mine. The kiss was very passionate once I failed to push him off. I moaned when Ikuto licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and he explored my mouth with his tongue.

Ikuto's point of view:

Once I turned her around to face me I lost control and kissed her. I heard her moan softly when I licked her bottom lip, and also when I pushed my tongue inside her mouth. She tasted so good, like _strawberries_. I decided to use this to my liking and played with her a little bit. I then, put my tongue back inside my mouth and pushed it back into hers. She moaned so loud that I just had to do it again.

Normal point of view:

He pushed his tongue into my mouth again. I moaned so loud that I blushed even more. I knew he would do it again so I interrupted him and did it to him. He moaned with such passion that I giggled against his lips. The kiss ended when we couldn't breathe. I was panting. I turned my head so I wouldn't look at his face. I heard a laugh. "Sorry I got too carried away." I turned to face Ikuto and saw that he was blushing. "You look cute when you blush." I said almost in a whisper. When I heard no answer I knew he was gone so I got up and left.

When I went to my room, I heard a tap on my window. It was Ikuto so I went to open the window for him. "Why are you here, Ikuto?" I asked innocently. "I got nowhere else to sleep. Can I sleep here for the night?" he asked. "S-sure but you have to be careful…my parents can't see you." I said "Don't worry about me." He said as he winked at me. I blushed. I hopped onto my bed and found Ikuto there. "Amu?" he asked. "Y-yeah?" I asked nervously. "Do you love me?" he asked innocently. "Well, I can't say that I love you…I like you a lot though." I said. "Really?" he asked sarcastically. "Yes." I said trying to sound calm. "Well, it seems to me that I'll have to make you fall in love with me." He said with a tint of seduction in his voice. He then, went on top of me and kissed down my neck. I gasped and moaned with pleasure. He laughed. "I caught you moaning." He said seductively. He then, kissed my cheek and licked my lips. He went back down and licked my neck. I moaned really loud. "Do I turn you on?" he asked me in a perverted way. "Y-yes." I gasped. "Amu…?" he asked as he got off of me. "Yes?" I asked panting. "Can I take your virginity?" he asked blushing. "Uh?" I asked a little scared. I have a pervert in my room! "Hahaha! You should see your face." Ikuto said. "Okay?" I asked confused. "I really did mean it though…Can I take your virginity?" he asked again. "What? You sick perverted person! I yelled. "I'm just kidding." He said. "Don't say those kinds of things it makes you seem like a creepy perverted old man." I said jokingly. Ikuto looked at the clock. "Let's go to sleep." he said. "Okay." I said with a yawn.

Ikuto's point of view:

I was the first to wake up. I looked at the clock…it read 7:00 am. I shook Amu and she didn't wake up. I sighed. "There's only one thing to do at a time like this." I whispered. I went on top of Amu and kissed her neck and massaged one of her breasts. This wasn't working. I then, massaged both her breasts and kissed her lips passionately. She woke up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I felt the need to keep going.

Normal point of view:

I felt something warm on one of my breasts and hot on my neck. Then I felt it was Ikuto who was massaging both my breasts and kissing my lips. I woke up and wrapped my legs around his waist. This was getting hot. I felt Ikuto's dick on my leg. It was warm. I felt something wet between my legs. The need was getting stronger. Then, Ikuto took my shirt off revealing my breasts. I moaned when I felt his hot wet tongue run over my nipple. He was massaging the other one. I felt his dick close to my vagina. I want him inside of me, now! I kissed his neck. And he moaned in pleasure. Then I took his shirt off. I traced his muscles with my fingers. I felt his dick again. GOD! How I want him inside of me! We quickly took off our pants and I felt his dick, it felt wet and hot against my leg. Just then, he placed his lips close to my ear. "This is going to hurt you, but the pain will go away after a while." Ikuto said seductively. "Okay." I whispered. He pushed his dick through the tiny opening in between my legs. I moaned when he reached the place where he would rip through. "Stay calm, it'll hurt a little." Ikuto said reassuringly. "M'kay." I moaned. He thrust himself into me and he set a steady pace. "Ah!" I moaned. "Faster Ikuto Ah!" I moaned. "Go faster!" I gasped. Ikuto was pounding himself into me. "GOD! This feels so good! Keep going! Faster, Ah!" I moaned. "Amu, wait for me." moaned Ikuto. "AMU!" he groaned. "AH!" I moaned. "FASTER IKUTO!" I gasped. When we finally stopped, he smirked at me. "I want to try something." He said in a perverted fashion. He brought his lips down to my vagina and he began to lick and suck. "AH!" I gasped. I spread my legs out as far as they would go. It felt so good. "AH!" I moaned again. He stopped and asked me "Do you love me now, Amu?" "Of course I love you, you pervert." I moaned against his chest. "Ikuto…I love you." I said. "I love you too, Amu." said the sexy Ikuto.

The end

:]


End file.
